


sugared almonds

by lowkeyamen



Series: bubblegum bitch [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Kitty!Yong, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, OT3, Pet Play, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: It's Taeyong's first night alone with Johnny, and he wants it to be perfect.





	1. shopping

**Author's Note:**

> They're back! My fave ot3! This is going to be a long(ish) pwp that gets a little more into the individual relationships a little more! (You'll see what I mean uwu) There's plenty of boning and fluff tho - basically what you'd expect from this sickly sweet porny series by now! Pls enjoy 💖
> 
> (This takes place some time after cotton candy)

"Ten?"

Taeyong hovered at the doorway of Ten's dressing room. The younger was packing for a trip away. Some of the kids from his dance school were competing overseas, and he was going away with them, leaving Taeyong home alone with Johnny for the first time. 

It was usually Johnny who had to go away for work, leaving Taeyong to look after Ten, to help calm his anxiety. But this time was going to be different. It was just going to be him and Johnny, and he wanted to make the weekend special

"Yeah?" The younger boy turned, placing a neatly folded t-shirt in his bed. "What's up?"

"Will you, uh- Will you be much longer?"

"I only have a few more things to pack. Why?"

"I was just wondering if..." Taeyong played with a loose thread on the sleeve of his hoodie. He wasn't usually this nervous; he was just a little scared that Ten wouldn't react well to his plans once he and Johnny were alone. The younger still had a bit of a jealous streak. "If you'd have time to come shopping with me."

"Shopping? What for?" Was Taeyong serious? He was travelling to Japan at the end of the day and Taeyong wanted to go shopping? He didn't really have time. 

"Just something cute...for Daddy."

"For Daddy?" Ten quirked an eyebrow. "What would you wanna buy Daddy-"

Oh. 

 _For_  Daddy. As in something cute for Taeyong to dress up in _for_  Johnny's benefit. Oh. 

"You mean like-"

"Yeah! You're the best at that stuff; I'm no good at picking costumes or whatever. I always look better when you dress me up."

Ten's cheeks heated up a little. He _did_  love dressing Taeyong up. The first time he managed to get the other boy in lingerie he had been so nervous, so self-conscious, but Johnny practically melted at the sight. 

He looked at his watch, he wasn't even meant to be at the airport for a good five hours, he was sure he could spare a few to help Taeyong out. 

"Let me just finish up here and we'll go."

Taeyong squeaked with excitement, throwing his arms around Ten, pulling him in close. He was so happy that the younger actually liked him now. Loved him, even. Sure, they still bickered, especially when Johnny was involved, and Taeyong was genuinely shocked Ten would do anything to help him out when it came to their taller boyfriend, but the majority of the time they got on, and Taeyong absolutely loved it. 

"You're the best!" Taeyong pressed a wet kiss to Ten's temple, making the younger giggle, before skipping off, allowing his boyfriend to finish up. 

Barely half an hour later the two of them found themselves in town, walking down the street hand in hand. 

Ten actually liked spending time with Taeyong now; the platinum haired boy was sweet. Really sweet. He had a tendency to cling to Ten when they were alone together, to kiss him or tell him how much he loved him at any given opportunity. It reminded him of how he was with Johnny, and it felt...nice, having someone so completely besotted with you. Sure, Johnny constantly showered him with love and affection, but with Taeyong it was different. He sort of looked up to Ten, in a way, put him on a pedestal. And Ten would be lying if he said he didn't love that. 

"Where do you want to look?"

"I dunno." Taeyong whined, swinging his and Ten's clasped hands slightly. "What do you think I should wear?"

"You know he likes you in anything, right?"

"Yeah but-" Taeyong started. He knew that, he really did. That he didn't have to dress up and put on a show for Johnny, but he _wanted_ to. He wanted to prove that he could do this without Ten. That he could make his Daddy lose his mind on his own. "I just want this to be perfect."

Ten smiled softly. It was weird...he actually liked the idea of Taeyong and Johnny being together now. He liked that Taeyong made his Daddy happy, that he wanted to go out of his way to make him happy. Just like Ten did. 

"Then let's go find you something pretty," Ten giggled, pulling Taeyong over to his personal favourite lingerie shop, "and super slutty."

Taeyong flushed as he followed Ten into the store. He still found it a little embarrassing, the idea of wearing lingerie, the fact that he liked it so much. He never imagined satin to feel so good against his skin, never thought he'd feel such a rush of adrenaline as Johnny's eyes raked over him before locking on the bulge housed in barely there lace. To say it turned him on was an understatement. 

"Do you have any idea what you want?" Ten asked, thumbing through a couple of barely there tartan skirts. He hadn't managed to get Taeyong in anything like that yet, but he was building up to it. Johnny would go wild at the sight of the two of them dressed up as slutty school girls. Making out in detention to distract their teacher from punishing them for being naughty. Johnny bending them over his desk, skirts hiked up as he spanked the two of them with a ruler before-

Okay. He had to stop himself. He was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. 

"Not really." Taeyong hummed. He was hoping Ten would be able to think up something for him. He still wasn't great at putting cute outfits together. "Maybe just something simple, like a cute pair of panties."

"Boring." Ten scoffed. He was determined to get Taeyong to step out of his comfort zone, but maybe tonight wasn't the night. He wasn't even going to be there after all. "You should go for white though. He likes when you play on that whole innocent, naive baby boy thing. Plus, it looks good with your hair."

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up as Ten ran his fingers through platinum hair. He loved how the younger always looked after him, even though Ten was the one with such crippling abandonment issues he still couldn't bear to be left alone. Taeyong was actually a little worried about him going away this weekend, but Ten assured him he'd be fine. He wasn't going to be completely alone, after all. He was sharing a hotel room with his work friends, so at least he'd have someone there with him. 

Ten dragged him over to the bridal section. This was one of his favourite parts of the store, despite the fact he was pretty sure he'd never get married. In fact, he knew he wouldn't, not now that Taeyong was in his life. It honestly didn't bother him all that much; marriage had never been on his and Johnny's agenda. They didn't really see the point in it. An expensive piece of paper that bound you to someone else for the rest of your life? They didn't need that. The bond they had was way stronger than sharing the same surname. 

But that didn't mean Ten wasn't interested in the aesthetic side of weddings. He had always loved bridal lingerie. It was so much more indulgent than your everyday, run of the mill stuff. Something over the top extravagant made for what was meant to be the best day of your life. Intricate lace and beadwork, beautiful appliqué and crystals. He absolutely adored it. He even had a veil back home that he loved being fucked in. Made him feel like a princess or something. 

"This is pretty." Ten held up an underbust corset to his boyfriends torso, one that would look perfect wrapped around Taeyong's tiny waist. The white satin was patterned with a floral motif, iridescent thread giving it a subtle shine. The eyelets were hidden by ornate crystals running up the centre of the corset, offsetting the white silk ribbons holding everything together. Taeyong would look absolutely stunning in it. 

"I dunno." Taeyong scrunched his nose up. The corset was a lot more Ten than it was him. He preferred less gaudy things. "I wanted something more...cute than flashy."

"I dunno why you couldn't just wear something we already have if you're gonna be this boring." Ten sighed. He wanted Taeyong to pick something amazing. Something that made coming over here worth his while. 

"I'm just not as..." Taeyong tried to think of the right word before giving up. "Tacky as you."

"Tacky?" Ten's jaw dropped. The last thing he was was _tacky_. He actually considered himself to be pretty classy. Fucking rude. "I'm not tacky, I just like looking expensive. Because I'm worth it."

"Yeah, well, I don't need all of that." Taeyong bit back. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. He may love Ten with all of his heart, but god did he enjoy riling the younger up. "I look good enough to eat in something simple. I don't need all of those crystals and pearls to make myself look better."

Ten scoffed. Was Taeyong being serious right now? He dragged him all the way out here, when he had a flight to catch soon, just to insult him? 

"You know what; you can pick your own outfit. I don't give a fuck if you end up looking like a hot mess anyway." Ten turned on his heel, marching towards the door before getting one last jab in. "You'd never look as good as I would in that corset, anyway, so it's probably for the best of you don't buy it."

"Ten wait!" Taeyong ran after his boyfriend. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that he just- That's how he and Ten communicated. They were catty. "Please don't go, I need your help."

Ten stuck his nose up in the air, avoiding Taeyong's gaze. He wasn't getting back in that easy. 

"Ten, please." Taeyong pouted, fingers tugging at the younger's sleeve. "You're better at this than I am, I just wanna look perfect for Daddy."

Ten continued to ignore him; he actually kind of liked hearing Taeyong grovel. 

The platinum-haired boy whined. Why was Ten so damn stubborn? 

"Mommy, please."

Ten turned, looking back at Taeyong. Okay. That piqued his attention. 

Taeyong suppressed a smirk, he had figured out how to get under Ten's skin and he wasn't afraid to use the sweet Mommy's boy act on him. 

"I'll be good and listen. I promise."

Ten practically melted. Where did Taeyong get off being so damn cute? How was he meant to stay mad at a face like that? 

"Okay, _fine._ But you wanted my advice so you're wearing what I want you to."

Taeyong rolled his eyes affectionately as Ten dragged him off to another section of the store, hoping to find something more suitable. He trusted Ten's judgment, he really did. He had been with Johnny way longer than Taeyong had, and he knew what he liked. He also had a lot more experience with lingerie and knew what worked well, while Taeyong was still pretty new to all of this. 

Ten spent some time perusing the store, Taeyong hot on his heels, arms filled with various items. Stockings, garters, thongs. Just about anything Ten could get his hands on. 

"I'm only shopping for one night, you know." Taeyong commented as Ten passed him yet another babydoll nightie. 

"It's nice to have options though." Ten waved his hand, dismissing Taeyong's comment. "Plus, I wanna see you try all this on since I won't get to see you tonight."

Taeyong flushed. Again. Ten had a habit of making him do that. 

"Y-You want me to try these on?"

"Of course I do!" Ten beamed, adding a practically see-through bralette to Taeyong's pile of underwear. "You want to look perfect for Daddy, right?"

Taeyong nodded. Of course he did. 

"Then let's get you to the changing room."

Taeyong always felt a little nervous when he slipped into something so...skimpy. It's not that he wasn't happy with his body or anything. He actually thought that he looked pretty good. There was just something about feeling so exposed. 

"Ten, I dunno about this one." He whined, looking over himself in the mirror. His boyfriend was stood outside, the dressing room too small for both of them to squeeze into while Taeyong was getting changed. 

"Let me see." 

Taeyong opened the door to let Ten in. This felt weird. He was stood there in that translucent bralette, nipples clearly visible through white mesh. He wished the lace trim covered the whole of his chest, this just felt...weird. Especially considering he had his boxers on, unable to try on any of the panties for hygiene reasons. It was difficult to imagine his outfit as a whole when he was wearing his dark lounging around the house underwear. He probably should have gotten changed before he came out. 

"You look cute, though." Ten pouted, fingers ghosting over the lace trim of the bralette. Taeyong _really_ suited white. 

"It doesn't feel right." Taeyong twisted in the mirror, trying to get a better look at himself. He wasn't really into bras and stuff, considering he had no tits. He just felt awkward in them. "Can't I just stick to a pair of cute panties?"

"No." Ten prodded his finger into Taeyong's chest. "You said you were gonna be good and listen to me, and I'm telling you it'll drive him crazy if he sees you in something like this."

Taeyong whined softly. This was starting to turn into a chore. 

"Now try something else on so Mommy can see how pretty you are."

A couple of ensembles later and Taeyong was ready to give up. Nothing felt right. He didn't _feel_  sexy in any of this. Maybe he could only wear lingerie when Ten was around. Maybe his boyfriend gave him the confidence to look and feel good in something so tiny and lacy. 

"This isn't working, can we just go home?" Taeyong sighed as Ten undid the lacing of his corset. "I'll just be really, _really_ good for him. I don't need to dress up."

Ten mirrored Taeyong's sigh. He personally thought his boyfriend looked amazing in everything he'd had on so far, and he knew Johnny would agree. But, if Taeyong wasn't comfortable, then...

"You only have one more thing to try on, okay? If you don't like it we'll think of something else and go home. Get you a new toy or something instead."

Taeyong breathed out a 'fine'. He might as well try it on, for Ten's sake if anything. He seemed to be enjoying watching Taeyong dress up. 

His fingers skimmed over the white chiffon material of the babydoll he had hanging up on the wall. It was pretty, he couldn't deny that. He just wasn't so sure it was...him. 

He slipped it over his head, lips parting slightly as he looked over his reflection. Wow... He actually looked good in it. Really good. 

The top was a halter neck, all lace from the underbust up. There was absolutely no structure to the top, meaning it didn't lie weird on his flat chest. The bottom half was chiffon, not totally opaque, but not quite translucent enough to make him feel too exposed. The chiffon was spilt right down the middle, exposing just enough of his toned stomach to get Johnny going thanks to the dipped hem. The material was floaty, and stopped just above his ass at the back, covering up just enough skin to tease his Daddy. To entice him to come closer and feel around for more. 

It was...kind of perfect. 

"You okay in there?"

"Y-Yeah, I-" Taeyong opened the door to let his other boyfriend in, locking the door behind them. "I love it."

Ten's jaw dropped. Taeyong looked absolutely stunning. He made the elder turn around, giggling to himself as chiffon fanned out around him. How did anyone manage to be so adorable?

"You look beautiful." Ten smiled as Taeyong's cheeks heated up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "He's going to absolutely lose it."

Taeyong hummed softly as Ten leaned in to kiss him, catching the blonde's bottom lip between his own. He giggled softly as Ten's fingers crept up under the babydoll, grazing over his sharp hip bones, just above the elastic of his boxers. He let his lips fall open, allowing Ten to take control because the younger clearly had something planned and if Ten wanted to fuck him in this changing room then there was absolutely no way he was going to say no. 

His hands came to rest on either side of Ten's face, pulling him deeper into the kiss, letting the blue haired boy know that he was more than willing to give himself up, even if they did run the risk of being thrown out of the store. Explaining that to Johnny would be fun. 

"Mommy." Taeyong gasped out against plush lips as Ten pushed his hips forward, causing Taeyong to back up against the wall. It was a little annoying how much of an effect the younger had on him. It had gotten him in trouble over past few months since he had joined Johnny and Ten's relationship. But he couldn't seem to help himself when Ten was concerned. He knew they weren't meant to mess around without Johnny's permission, but...Ten made it so hard for him to say no. 

"What do you want baby? Hm?" Ten smirked. He loved how easily Taeyong was led astray. He knew he was meant to be setting an example, that he was meant to be on his best behaviour because Taeyong was meant to follow his lead. But without Johnny's presence he often forgot his place. The idea of a punishment was pushed the back of his mind when Taeyong was in front of him, sheer want seeping from his pores. "You want Mommy to fuck you?"

Taeyong whimpered at the thought. The thought of Ten fucking him in this tiny little dressing room. He could hear people outside, coming in and out of the cubicles, trying on their own items. But that only turned him on more. He had never even considered that he may have an exhibitionism kink before Johnny and Ten, but the idea of someone walking in on them, of someone hearing him moan, of people he'd never met knowing what a needy little slut he was. Well, considering he was already half hard just thinking about it proved how much of a turn on it was for him now. 

"Y-Yes please. I want you."

Ten chuckled lowly. He couldn't believe how much he loved having the upper hand when it came to Taeyong. He had never been in that position before meeting the blonde. Never expected himself to be anything more than completely submissive and pliant, but he actually loved being in control of someone else's orgasm for a change, being the one to make someone else absolutely lose it. 

"Such a naughty boy, aren't you?" 

The effect that word had on Taeyong coming from Ten's lips as opposed to Johnny's were worlds apart. With Johnny it would cause his heart to stop beating, because he knew that meant he'd disappointed his Daddy, that a punishment was coming his way. But with Ten, it was almost a compliment. It excited him, because they were usually both breaking the rules. And while there was always a chance that it could backfire, the risk gave him butterflies. 

"You have absolutely no self-control." Ten purred, finger toying with the elastic of Taeyong's underwear. "It's cute."

"I-I do, I ju-" Taeyong spent so much time trying to prove himself to Johnny, that it was nice to cut back with Ten every so often. "You make me wanna be bad."

Ten bit down on his bottom lip. Taeyong didn't exactly have a dirty mouth, not to the extent that he did himself. But he had this sweet, innocent nuance to his words that made Ten's stomach flip every time he said something even vaguely sexual. 

It made him want to ruin Taeyong. 

"Do you want to be bad now?"

"I-" Taeyong stuttered, words catching in his throat as Ten kissed him again. This fitting room was starting to get awfully warm. "I do, Mommy, I wanna...I wanna be bad with you."

Ten grinned against Taeyong's lips. He never did take much persuading. 

Before Taeyong came along Ten would do everything in his power to obey his Daddy. He would never have even dreamed of sleeping with or even kissing someone else. Because Johnny was his everything, and he loved him more than anything in the world.

But now he had two everything's. He had Taeyong too, and although he would still obey his Daddy and be the best baby boy he could... He felt like he deserved to have some fun with Taeyong too, because he was his boyfriend as well, right? 

The idea of sneaking around behind their Daddy's back excited him. Their Daddy praising them and telling them how good they'd been, when they had actually just been fucking in the shower before he got home from work made his stomach flip. He loved the risk, the thrill of it all. 

And he loved Taeyong. 

Like, he really loved Taeyong. And sometimes he just wanted him all to himself. 

But Taeyong wasn't so good at holding his tongue. He'd often panic and tell Johnny what they'd been up to while he was away, which resulted in them both getting punished, but Ten always seemed to take the brunt of it. He was the one that was meant to know better, and the one who didn't own up. He was sure Johnny thought Ten was the one leading Taeyong astray, but the youngest of them insisted it was the other way around. 

Apart from today, maybe... But how could he help himself when Taeyong looked like _this?_

"You promise not to tell Daddy?"

Taeyong nodded without any hesitation causing Ten to quirk an eyebrow. He didn't believe that for a second. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I- I won't tell him. I promise."

Ten hummed. He wasn't quite sure he could trust Taeyong. The elder was still fairly new to this and he couldn't seem to help admitting all of his - and Ten's - flaws to Johnny. 

"I dunno, sweetie, you have a habit of running your mouth." Ten purred, fingers running through Taeyong's hair. "Do I need to threaten you with a punishment?"

Taeyong's stomach dropped. Ten had never punished him before. Was he... Was Ten allowed to punish him? 

"No kisses for a week after I get back if you tell Daddy."

Taeyong laughed softly. That wasn't quite how Johnny would punish him, thank god. It was kind of cute, actually. 

"Or cuddles." Ten added as an afterthought. "Or sex."

Taeyong's jaw dropped. That was...harsh. A whole week without any real contact from his boyfriend? 

"No cuddles?" Taeyong pouted. He spent the majority of his nights using the younger as his own personal pillow as he managed to fall asleep during every single movie the three of them watched, because Ten insisted he had to be next to Johnny, which meant Taeyong would have to sit all on his own. Just like that first night he went over to Johnny and Ten's place. That sounded like hell. "I swear I won't say anything, Mommy. I don't wanna get punished twice."

Ten smiled softly. He never expected that _he_ would be the one using the threat of a punishment on an adorable baby boy, but here he was. With Taeyong at his beck and call. 

And he absolutely loved it. 

"So you're gonna be good and keep your mouth shut?"

Taeyong nodded again, lips tightly sealed. He sort of...wanted to disobey Johnny a little. He wanted to have Ten to himself just this once. The very idea of it was making his boxers insanely tight. He needed Ten. Like, right now. 

"Such a naughty little boy." Ten chuckled, the palm of his hand pressing against Taeyong's bulge as he went in for another kiss, applying just enough pressure to make him squirm, but not enough to give him any real relief. "But you do realise I can't fuck you, right?"

Taeyong whimpered, pulling away from Ten with such a start that he banged the back of his head on the dressing room wall. What? Why?... Was Ten just teasing him all this time? Was this one of the younger's sick, twisted games? Did he have some kind of recording device in here that he was going to show Johnny? Proof of Taeyong saying he wanted to be bad and defy his Daddy. He honestly wouldn't put something like that past Ten. 

"But you... Why?"

"Because," Ten leaned in again, trapping Taeyong between his chest and the wall, "then Daddy will find out."

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. 

"When he wants to fuck you later and you're already loose, he's gonna get suspicious, right?"

Taeyong gasped, lips making a small 'o'. He hasn't even thought about that. Wow, Ten was getting good at this whole sneaking around thing. 

"And we don't want you getting punished for being a little slut, now, do we?"

Taeyong shook his head. That definitely wasn't what he wanted. But...did that mean...

"So we can't...have sex?"

Ten smiled softly as Taeyong's bottom lip jutted out. He was still so naive.

"Of course we can, baby. I just can't put my dick in you, no matter how much I want to. But you..." Ten took control of Taeyong's wrists, snaking the elders arms around him so his hands rested on Ten's ass, hands flat on top of Taeyong's, making him squeeze. "Can put your dick in me."

Taeyong's lips fell open. He...He hadn't even thought about that, he- He just assumed that because he was the one that had been dressing up that Ten would- But he couldn't, so-

"Do you wanna fuck Mommy, baby?"

Taeyong's breath shallowed. Ten wanted him to... Being fucked was one thing, but he wasn't quite sure how long he'd be able to hold out inside of his boyfriend. His stamina was definitely improving when Johnny made him hold on while being fucked but, he wasn't quite there when it came to fucking Ten when he was already so turned on. Ten was so tight. So hot. So...loud, usually. At least that would be one distraction he wouldn't have to cope with in public, anyway. Taeyong wasn't sure he could deal with the humiliation of some poor shop worker banging the door down to find him in a babydoll nightie, balls deep in Ten's ass. 

But honestly, how could he refuse? How could he say no to any kind of action when Ten had already gotten him so hard? He couldn't wait until tonight when he and Johnny were alone. He wanted to be bad. He wanted to be bad with Ten. 

"Y-Yes please."

"Finger me."

Ten turned around to lean up against the other side of the changing room wall. The cubicle was so small he barely even had to bend for his ass to press against Taeyong's hardness. Taeyong briefly wondered if they made them this small on purpose, so people wouldn't end up fucking in their store. 

But that wasn't going to stop them. 

Ten hummed as Taeyong pulled his jeans and boxers down in one go, just below the curve of his ass. He knew Ten liked fucked with his clothes on, liked the way the waistband of his jeans dug into his thighs as someone took him from behind. There was something so primal, so raw about someone wanting to be in him as quickly as possible that they couldn't even find the time to shimmy his pants down all the way to the floor. 

"Don't tease me; I have a flight to catch." Ten bit out as Taeyong's fingers ghosted over his entrance. He didn't have time for soft and sweet. He needed Taeyong to spit on his fingers and hastily stretch him open just enough so he could take his boyfriend cock. He didn't need to be looked over. 

So that's exactly what Taeyong did. He knew they didn't have much time before they had to get back, or even before they got caught. This wasn't going to be a tender, romantic moment between the two of them. It was going to be rough, unadulterated, purely lust filled sex. 

And he was kind of glad that Ten wanted him to rush the prep, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. 

"Put it in me, baby." Ten pushed back on Taeyong's fingers, a trail of saliva dripping down his inner thigh. Taeyong had barely inserted the second, but he knew he could take it. He'd taken a lot bigger with a lot less preparation, and he was beginning to get impatient himself. 

"A-Are you sure?" Taeyong was eager for things to heat up too, but... Ten was still so tight, barely even stretched and the last thing Taeyong wanted to do was hurt him. 

"I'm sure." Ten turned his head, smiling at Taeyong over his shoulder. It was so cute how badly he wanted to look after him, even in this situation. "I want to still be able to feel you when I'm on that plane."

Taeyong's cock twitched in his boxers. Oh- Wow. Ten...wanted it to hurt so he- Because he was going to be in his own for a few days and- Wow. 

Taeyong couldn't very well say no to that request, now, could he? 

He spat on his hand a couple of times, briefly pondering over the irony of it. They were in a store that sold lingerie and sex toys. There was probably gallons of lube in here and he was slicking himself up with spit. Oh well. It wasn't like they could just wander out onto the shop floor and grab a couple of bottles to sample. 

Taeyong winced a little as his hand finally came into contact with his cock. He hasn't quite realised how hard he was, too busy concentrating on fingering Ten. He really wasn't sure how long he'd be able to go. 

"Yonggie." Ten whined, wiggling his ass to grab Taeyong's attention. "Fuck me already."

"I- Yes, Mommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions!! i also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lowkeyamen) uwu  
> i hope u all enjoyed this completely self indulgent fic xo


	2. dressing room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has it rly been 3 months since i updated this asfjhjjdskl i'm so sorry!!! anyway heres chapter 2 - as per usually its fluffy smut uwu. ten rly has a thing for yong's fingers huh?

Ten hissed as Taeyong _finally_ pushed in. He wasn't anywhere near as turned on as Taeyong was, he did have a little more self-control, after all, but he really was short on time here, and he wanted a nice lasting memory of his boyfriend before he had to go away. 

"G-God, baby-" Ten stuttered out as Taeyong pushed deeper, his hands firm on Ten's hips. 

"Mommy, you're too tight, I- I don't wanna hurt you." Taeyong whispered, terrified anyone would hear him. Even more terrified he was going to come before he actually started fucking Ten. He knew he should have prepped him more, but Ten was always so damn pushy. 

"I'm fine, really. You know my colours, yeah?"

Taeyong whispered out a soft 'yeah'. He knew Ten used a colour system. He knew exactly when the younger wanted him to slow down or stop completely. 

"I'm green right now. How about you? Okay to keep going?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just-"

"Just what, Yonggie? You sure you want this?"

Taeyong nodded, chin moving against Ten's shoulder blade. He loved the level of communication the three of them had when it came to sex. No one did anything without anyone else's consent. They were all aware of each other's safe words and signals. 

"I'm just scared of...coming...to soon." Taeyong flushed, glad Ten couldn't see him. He still found his lack of stamina a little embarrassing. He wanted to be able to hold out as long as Ten could, but...it was hard, and he always panicked when his body gave up too quickly. "You're so tight."

Ten chuckled under his breath, not wanting Taeyong to feel any more self-conscious than he already did, but he was so cute. 

"Just do what you can, sweetie. We're in a rush and don't be scared of hurting me, okay?"

"Okay."

Ten was always so sweet to him. It was a stark contrast to how their relationship first started. 

"Now fuck Mommy like you mean it."

Taeyong's breath hitched as Ten's voice dropped an octave. He had to at least try and prove himself. He had to make Ten feel good, give him something to remember while he was away. 

So he pulled out, almost all of the way, whimpering softly as Ten clenched around the sensitive head of his cock. He took a deep breath. _You can do this, Taeyong._

"Oh my g-" Ten had to bury his face in the crook of his elbow to top himself from crying out as Taeyong slammed back into him, picking up a steady pace, pounding into Ten over and over without any real warning. Taeyong could be pretty ruthless when he wanted to be. 

"Just like that, baby, keep going." Ten whispered out, trying his hardest to control the volume of his voice. That wasn't one of his strong suits. He _loved_ being loud. He wanted everyone to hear him, and if they weren't being naughty behind their Daddy's back, he wouldn't hesitate to moan loud enough for everyone to hear just to mess with Taeyong. But they couldn't risk it. Not today. 

He knew Taeyong was trying his hardest to control himself too, if the muffled whimpers coming from behind him were anything to go by. He sounded as if he was biting down on his lips, forcing his whines to stay inside. Ten wished he could turn and see with his own eyes - Taeyong always looked so beautiful when he was fucking. The way his eyebrows wold furrow slightly in concentration, the way his eyes would flutter shut as he tried to collect himself. But Ten needed to focus too, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to do that if he saw the blissed out look on his boyfriends face. 

"Mommy." Taeyong whined out, chest pushing up against Ten's back, chiffon gliding across Taeyong's nipples, making him ever more sensitive. He loved the way the material felt against his skin. It made him feel so...pretty. _Mommy's pretty little boy._ That's what Ten had called him earlier. 

He leaned in, scattering kisses across Ten's neck, pulling the collar of his sweatshirt down so he could nibble on his shoulder. His hands began to roam; travelling down Ten's hips to his inner thighs, pinching at the skin he knew was especially sensitive. 

Taeyong knew he wasn't going to last long, so he had to make sure that he made Ten feel so, _so_ good that he wouldn't be able to either. They _were_ in a rush, remember? 

"Yonggie-" Ten moaned, fingernails clawing at the wall of the dressing room as one of Taeyong's hands dipped under his sweater to pinch at a nipple. "More. Please."

"Are you close, Mommy?" Ten could hear the smirk in Taeyong's voice. Ten was usually the one that made fun of him in front of their Daddy for coming too quickly, and here he was in the exact same situation. Taeyong had barely even begun to fuck him and he was already so needy. 

"I'm getting there." Ten admitted. The thrill of getting caught had always seemed to make him more sensitive. He didn't know whether it was because he felt like he had to rush so they really didn't get caught, or whether the risk just turned him on so much that his entire body wanted to give in to being touched. "Fuck me harder, baby, make me yours."

_Yours._

That word rang around Taeyong's head as he slowed his hips. Ten really was going to be his, and only his, for the next couple of days. Any marks that Taeyong left on him wouldn't be accompanied by Johnny's. The pain Ten felt in his lower back while sitting on that plane would be because of him and only him. 

He had to make sure Ten _would_ still feel it. Maybe even for the next couple of days. 

Because for now, Ten was all Taeyong's. And that kind of _really_ turned him on. 

He pushed between the younger's shoulder blades, forcing Ten's upper body down and his ass up. He nudged his boyfriends thighs further apart, giving him better access to his ass, and hopefully to that sweet spot inside of him. The one that would drive Ten crazy. The one that if he hit over and over again would make sure that Taeyong would be the only thing on Ten's mind while he was away. 

And he pulled Ten's cheeks apart, giving him not only the perfect view of his cock buried deep inside his Mommy's stretched hole, but to ensure angry crescent moon marks would've left behind by his nails. 

Ten wanted to belong to Taeyong. And Taeyong wanted to make Ten _his._

"Ah- Yonggie!" Ten yelped out as Taeyong slammed back into him, forgetting where he was for a second. He couldn't use his arm to muffle his cries anymore, not now his hands were firmly planted against the wall, trying to keep himself upright thanks to this awkward position Taeyong had contorted him into. Just as well he was flexible. 

But he couldn't complain. Not when said position had the head of Taeyong's cock brushing up against his prostate, sending mini shockwaves through his body, but never quite hitting it hard enough to give him the waves of pleasure he craved so badly. 

Ten tried to focus his eyes on the floor, worried that if he shut them for too long he'd give into the sensation of Taeyong's teasing on his prostate and before he knew it he'd be moaning his boyfriends name over and over until security were banging on the door. He couldn't have that happen now, could he? 

So he tried to clear his mind. Tried to hold everything in the best he could. Tried to-

Wait- was that?

His eyes travelled to a pool of liquid that was beginning to gather on the floor, unable to hold back a moan as another drop came from between his legs. Was he _really_ that turned on that he was leaking precome all over the floor? Jesus Christ, what a fucking slut. 

He wasn't quite sure how the tables had turned on him here. How he had gone from being the one in control, the one who managed to get Taeyong to dress up all pretty for him, the one who was teasing him through his boxers, the one convincing Taeyong to be bad with him. 

To this. Bent over in the dressing room of a sex toy store dripping all over the floor like some needy little slut desperate for- 

But that's because he _was_ a needy little slut. He was usually Johnny's needy little slut, but...he had absolutely no problem being Taeyong's too. 

"Baby, more, I need m-" Ten was cut off as Taeyong grabbed his weeping cock, as a strangled groan rubbed through his throat. As Taeyong snickered behind him.

"Is that good, Mommy?" Taeyong teased from behind. He was still very much on edge, but the fact that he had managed to reduce Ten to such a mess to quickly was going to his head. It wasn't often he got to be cocky. 

"S-So good, baby." Ten panted as Taeyong's thumb dipped into the slit of his cock. This was all getting way too much for him. How the fuck was Taeyong managing to make him feel so good? Maybe he underestimated his boyfriend. "Fuck! H-"

"Hey, is everything okay in there?"

Taeyong panicked as someone knocked on the door, shoving his fingers into Ten's mouth to try and keep him quiet. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

"Y-Yeah just- Uh- Stood on my...keys, and...?" Taeyong trailed off not really knowing what the fuck he was saying. He wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to be thinking of legitimate excuses to cover the blatant sex noises coming from the fitting room. "I'm okay!"

"Alright well...let me know if you need anything."

"No proble--m." Taeyong just about managed to squeak out as Ten pushed back, clearly not caring around the situation the two of them were in. He just wanted to get off. 

Ten had a tendency to lose his mind a little when it came to sex, he found it hard to care about anyone or anything else when he had a dick in his ass. Sure, some part of him knew what a fucking huge deal it would be if they got caught. He was pretty sure you could get arrested for that shit. Not to mention Johnny would absolutely _kill_ them. 

But on the other hand - there was a _dick in his ass._ He was being fucked by one of the people he loved most in the world and they were making him feel so, _so_ good and- God. He just wanted to come already. He knew it hadn't even been long but-

"Ae-on." Ten tried to call out his boyfriends name around his fingers. He could have easily just pulled back, but he kind of liked the sensation of drool running down his chin. Knew how good he looked like this. 

Taeyong snapped out of his trance. He'd had his eyes trained on the door, hips stilled, terrified that the store clerk hadn't bought his quite frankly pathetic lie. 

But he was still balls deep in Ten. His fingers were still teasing ah the back of the younger's throat. His fingers were still wrapped around his cock. 

And he was still _so_ fucking hard. 

"Are you gonna be quiet?" Taeyong whispered, leaning close to Ten's ear, pushing himself in even deeper. "We don't want to get caught, do we Mommy?"

Ten whimpered around. Taeyong's fingers. There was something about Taeyong taking control and still calling him Mommy. He nodded, rocking his hips slightly because if Taeyong didn't start moving again, he was going to lose it. 

"You wanna keep sucking on my fingers?" Taeyong giggled as he began pumping Ten's cock again, not missing the thick string of spit hanging from his boyfriends mouth as he nodded. He was such a fucking mess. 

"Please." Ten pulled back from Taeyong's fingers, voice a little hoarse. He focused on the tiny red teeth marks indented in in the digits. Cute. "Just fuck me. Make me c-Mmh-"

Ten let out a muffled cry as Taeyong stuffed four fingers back in his mouth while simultaneously picking up the rutting of his hips. His eyes watered as the movement pushed Taeyong's fingers further down his throat, as his cock dug into his prostate, as his hand pumped his painfully hard length. 

He turned his head, neck craning as he tried to look back at Taeyong, tried to show him what a mess he had made of his Mommy. Eyelashes matted together with tears, saliva spilling over his bottom lip, arms shaking as he tried his hardest to stay upright, knowing collapsing against the wall would make a huge bang and draw more attention to them. He was really struggling here. Like, _really_ struggling. 

"God- Mommy!" Taeyong hissed out, grip tightening on Ten's cock. He was struggling too, but he was determined to hold on, just a little more. He had made it this far, getting Ten so desperate to come in such a short amount of time and he _needed_ to outdo him and-

Taeyong shuddered as Ten arched his back, as his tongue swirled around his fingers, as he clenched down around Taeyong's cock. As he buried his face in the elders shoulder blades; and Ten's thighs shook, struggling to keep the two of them upright. 

As he came. Hard. 

Ten whined as Taeyong bit down on his skin, trying his hardest to muffle his cries of ecstasy. His eyes rolled back in his head as Taeyong filled him, painted his walls white. He almost choked as the sudden orgasm caused Taeyong to lose control of his extremities; fingers on one hand tugging painfully at his cock, the other pushing at the back of his throat. 

But god did it feel good. He loved making Taeyong completely fall apart. He may have let Taeyong take control for a little bit, but ultimately he was the one that dictated when his baby came. 

Which meant now he had no problem letting go too. 

Ten screwed his eyes shut, rocking back and forth to meet Taeyong half way as the elder rutted against him, milking his own orgasm. Taeyong wasn't going as deep now, but Ten needed just that little bit more to send him over the edge and-

He let out a strangled scream, one that was fortunately muffled by Taeyong's fingers otherwise there would be no doubt in his mind that security would have busted the door down and thrown them out on the street with their pants around their ankles. 

Taeyong whimpered into the nape of Ten's neck as he clamped down around his already hypersensitive cock, as he became impossibly tight. 

"Mommy..." Taeyong gasped out Ten's name as he tried to stand upright, pulling his fingers from the younger's mouth, finally allowing him to breathe properly. 

Ten followed suit, pushing himself upright with the help of the wall. Holy fuck. Had they actually just done that? Did they just fuck in the changing room of a lingerie store? 

He laughed softly to himself as Taeyong pulled out, turning to look at his boyfriend. He was flushed - beyond flushed, eyes averted at the ground so he didn't have to meet Ten's gaze. He was embarrassed. Ten knew that. 

"M-Mommy, I-" 

"Shhh." Ten looped his fingers around Taeyong wrist, bringing his hand up to his lips. "You did so good baby, look how much you made Mommy come."

Taeyong's eyes flickered up to his own hand, just as Ten's tongue darted out to lap at the sticky substance that coated his fingers. He thought that Ten might be mad at him for coming too quickly, but... He wasn't. He looked proud, almost. 

"I'm gonna be thinking about you all weekend now." Ten sunk down on Taeyong's index finger, sucking it clean. He loved to taste himself, he was sure most people would find that absolutely revolting, but Johnny and Taeyong always seemed to get off on it. "My plane journey is gonna be so uncomfortable."

Taeyong flushed even further, if that was possible. He always got like this after being in control, it was like he got caught up in the moment and as soon as he pulled out he immediately felt embarrassed because he was meant to be the soft, subby little baby boy and- This was all still very new to him. 

"It's fine, you did good." Ten leaned in to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, knowing he'd be worrying about something or other. The fact he came to quickly. The fact he had just fucked his Mommy. The fact they'd done it in public, that they could have been caught. The fact they were disobeying Johnny... Ten knew Taeyong would be stressing about all of that, but he wouldn't say it aloud. He had this tendency to clam up and lose the ability to speak after sex. "You okay, baby?"

Taeyong nodded softly as Ten tucked him back into his boxers. He was still in that post sex floating on cloud nine kind of place. It always took him ages to come out of subspace, even though Ten kind of let him take over for a bit. He _really_ couldn't think straight right now. 

"Right, we need to get going, Yonggie. I have to finish packing. Is this the one you want?"

Taeyong blinked a couple of times, he hadn't even realised that Ten was fully dressed, coat on and everything. Or that he was pulling at the hem of the camisole Taeyong was wearing. Oh. Right. That was the whole reason they'd come here. 

"Y-Yeah, I should-" Taeyong floundered, trying to take the barely there chiffon off. He couldn't very well walk out wearing it, could he? "Can you help me?"

Ten smiled softly as Taeyong put his arms in the air, lifting the babydoll over the elder's head. He was so fucking cute it made Ten's heart swell and had him struggling to fight the urge to force Taeyong onto his knees and fuck his pretty little mouth. Because then he would  _definitely_ miss his flight. 

"We should go get you a new one. Johnny will instantly smell the sex on this." Ten giggled, hanging the babydoll back up as Taeyong pulled his jeans on. 

"But what about that one? It's all...sweaty."

"Oh, I'm gonna buy this one too and take it to Tokyo with me. It smells like you." Ten winked, making Taeyong stutter in embarrassment. "Plus, then we can be matching when I get home."

Cute. Johnny always loved it when they matched. 

"Now hurry up and get out. I still have my whole skincare routine to sort."

"But what about-" Taeyong tried to turn to look at the floor as Ten practically shoved him out of the changing room. Oh. It was totally come and drool free. 

Ten scoffed. 

"I cleaned up, don't worry. Not gonna leave my DNA all over the scene of the crime. Get moving."

Taeyong shuffled towards the till point as Ten ushered him through the shop. He couldn't make eye contact with anyone. Terrified that they knew what the two of them had been up to and had called the police or something. He was too pretty for prison. He just needed to get out of here. ASAP. 

But...sometime caught his eye. Something fluffy. 

"What's that...?" He whispered, veering off in another direction, making Ten flap slightly behind him. What was Taeyong up to now? He had places to be. 

Taeyong gasped softly as he reached out to touch them. They were so soft and white and fluffy and-

"Cat ears?" Ten cocked his head. Taeyong hadn't even realised he was there; too busy stroking at white fur. They were _so_ soft. 

"They're cute."

Ten hummed. He had seen stuff like that before, but it wasn't really his scene. Taeyong, however... He picked one of the ears up, placing it onto Taeyong's head. 

Oh my god. Adorable. 

They matched his hair perfectly and they totally fit in with that coy little baby boy thing Taeyong had going on. He really suited them, actually. 

"You should get them."

"W-What? No, I'll look stupid."

"No you won't. You'll look precious. I thought you wanted to do something amazing for Daddy."

"I do, that's why I'm dressing up-"

"Then why not take it to the next level? Be his pretty little kitty?" Ten purred, scratching under Taeyong's chin as the elder floundered.  

He thought the ears were cute, he really did. But he didn't feel confident enough to wear something like that. What if Johnny wasn't into it? What if he thought Taeyong was weird? They'd never discussed anything like this before. 

"But...what if he doesn't like it?"

"Why wouldn't he? You're gonna look adorable."

"I dunno." Taeyong shifted, toes kicking at that ground. "What if he thinks it's weird?"

"Weird?"

"I'd literally be dressing up as a cat for him to fuck. You don't think that's weird?"

"Well, when you put it like that." Ten rolled his eyes. "Look, you wanted to do something special for him, right? I can guarantee you'll blow his mind in these, and...this!"

Taeyong's eyes widened as Ten reached for a box. A box with a matching white fluffy tail in it. Was that...was that a buttplug?

"Oh my god." Taeyong breathed out. Ten had to be kidding, right? "I-I can't, I'm scared." 

"Don't be. He's gonna love it, trust me." Ten picked up another box with a fresh set of ears. "You're getting them."

Taeyong whined, he wanted to wear them, he wasn't sure why, he just did. They looked so cute and, imagine Johnny scratching behind his fluffy little kitten ears and stroking his tail, but- He always felt so self-conscious whenever he tried anything new. 

"Fine, I'll get them. But I'm not promising I'll use them tonight."

"You don't have to; you can wait until I'm back if you want." Ten winked. He _would_ get Taeyong in this get up eventually. He clearly wanted it. "But if you _do_  choose to wear them for Daddy, I expect pictures."

Taeyong giggled softly as Ten leaned in for a kiss. He honestly wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to dress up...like that for Johnny. Not without Ten there. The younger usually pushed him out of his comfort zone, made him feel good about himself in a barely there thong and nipple tassels. 

But...maybe he had to do this for himself - without Ten. It was his and Johnny's first weekend alone together. Just the two or them. He had to prove to his Daddy that he could make him feel good on his own - that he could put in a show in his own. That he didn't need to rely on Ten's expertise _._

"You're gonna be the cutest little kitty ever. He won't be able to resist you."

Taeyong's eyes fluttered shut as Ten's fingers stroked through his hair, trying his hardest not to completely give into it in the middle of the store. Kitty. He liked that. A lot. 

"Thanks, Mommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions!! i also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lowkeyamen) uwu  
> 


	3. jewellery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I know it's been forever and this is just a v small fluffy chapter w no smut and I'm rly sorry but oFC THERES SMUT ON THE WAY!!! it's coming I promise! Johnny and Taeyong are gonna get some quality time together

Taeyong looked over himself in the mirror. He was nervous. Beyond nervous. 

After they had dinner together Johnny drove Ten to the airport. Taeyong felt so on edge he wasn't sure he could handle the car journey, not even to wave his boyfriend off, but at least Ten understood. The younger mouthed a 'good luck' to him as he and Johnny left. 

Oh god. 

He wasn't even sure why he was freaking out so much. This was Johnny. _His Daddy._ The man that always managed to make him feel good about himself. Made him smile. That made him feel more loved than he ever had before. 

But that's exactly why he wanted tonight to be perfect. Why he _needed_ it to be perfect. He had to prove himself to Johnny. Prove that he didn't need Ten’s help to be the perfect baby boy. Okay, so, he may have enlisted Ten’s help earlier, but...that didn't count. He wasn't going to be here helping Taeyong suck Johnny's dick. 

He took a deep breath, adjusting the fluffy white ears on his head. He felt cute. Really cute. Ten was right, he suited this look, and it was beginning to turn him on a little. 

He turned his hips to get a good look at his ass in the mirror. He had picked up some white lace panties at the store, ones with a hole cut out of them so he could stick his tail through. 

He wiggled his ass a little, giggling softly to himself as the fluffy white tail swished along with him. He absolutely loved it, he just hoped to god Johnny wouldn't punish him for touching himself while he was away. He did have to finger himself a little to be able to slide the plug in, after all. Hopefully he'd understand. 

Hopefully he'd like the look Taeyong had put together for him. 

He was still a little nervous that Johnny wouldn't be into this, that he'd think Taeyong was weird and their first night alone would be ruined. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case, he just...he couldn't help but worry.

But he tried his hardest to push those thoughts of self-doubt to the back of his mind. Johnny would be back home soon and-

"Taeyong?"

Or...now. He'd be home now. Oh god. Taeyong paced back and forth in their main bedroom, not sure what he was going to do. He could just jump in the bathroom and take all of this ridiculous stuff off. The camisole, the ears, the tail. Johnny would probably just think he looked stupid anyway. They could just have sex. Really good but...normal sex. 

Or. 

He could be a big boy and go through with this. He could make his Daddy totally lose his mind over how adorable he looked. He could make Ten so proud by dressing up all pretty in the outfit he had helped pick out. 

"You can do this, Taeyong." He whispered under his breath, taking a quick snap in the mirror to send to Ten. He needed a second opinion. 

Mommy♡: you look perfect lil kitty!!!! xxxx

Taeyong's heart skipped a beat, lips spreading into a wide grin. That was exactly what he needed. 

"I'm upstairs, Daddy!"

He knelt down on the bed, hands between his legs, resting on pastel linen. He had changed the bedsheets while Johnny had been at the airport so they complimented his outfit. He wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. 

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick...are you?" Johnny trailed off at the end of his sentence as he entered the bedroom. As his eyes fell on Taeyong kneeling, ready and waiting like the perfect little submissive baby boy his was, dressed in all white, a coy smile on his lips and...fluffy cat ears perched on his head. 

Woah. 

Johnny’s eyes widened as he walked into their bedroom to find Taeyong looking....ethereal. Taeyong _always_ looked a little ethereal; with his ridiculous high cheekbones, pale skin and doe eyes. But right now...with an almost sheer camisole on, a tiny pair of panties that Johnny could barely make out from Taeyong's knelt position and lace trimmed stockings hugging his thighs - all in pure white. He looked the picture of innocence, despite the fact he was in lingerie and...cat ears? That was new. Why was he wearing cat ears? Where had he even gotten them from? 

"Welcome home, Daddy!" Taeyong beamed from the bed, trying his hardest to hide fucking nervous he was. "Did Tennie get checked in okay?"

"Yeah, he's..." Johnny sounded a little nervous himself, maybe because Taeyong had never been this forward without Ten there to guide him before. Sure, he and Taeyong had slept together as a couple a number of times, but they had never tried much new, not without Ten there. Johnny didn't want to completely scare Taeyong off, after all. He was still pretty new to all of this. 

But this was their first night together, completely alone. It was very; _very_ rare that Ten had to work away, so he was usually always there. But not tonight. Tonight it was just the two of them. 

"He should be taking off soon. It's not delayed or anything."

"So it's just me and you?" Taeyong giggled softly, head tilting to the side, making Johnny’s heart skip a beat. How. Fucking. Cute. 

"That's right baby, you're all mine tonight." Johnny leaned in to press a fleeting kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, one Taeyong tried to lean into, pouting when he didn't get the chance. "My little Kitty."

Taeyong whimpered at the pet name, as Johnny scratched behind his ears, leaning into the touch, face nuzzling against his Daddy's hand just like a little Kitten would. He felt absolutely adorable, and was beyond happy that Johnny didn't seem too freaked out by his outfit - infact, he seemed to like it. Maybe he should listen to Ten more often. 

"Kitty wants more kisses." Taeyong whined, sitting up on his knees so Johnny wouldn't have to lean in as much. He was going to be a little more bold tonight, take a leaf out of his other boyfriend’s book. "Please?"

"How can I say no to that, hm?" Johnny actually had something of his own planned tonight. He wanted it to be special, and honestly, Taeyong's little outfit was perfect for the present he had coming. 

Taeyong smiled to himself as Johnny kissed him, lips parting instantly, wanting to deepen it as quickly as possible. He didn't want to go slow tonight. He didn't want it to be over in a couple of seconds, but he was impatient. He wanted his Daddy to make him feel good. Like, right now. 

Johnny knelt down on the bed to get closer, his hands either side of Taeyong's face, keeping him in place, a gentle reminder that he still had to be good tonight, despite this new found confidence that had come along with his cat ears. He kissed Taeyong deep, tongue lapping into the younger's mouth, claiming him. He knew Taeyong and Ten had been out together earlier, Ten had mentioned in the car on the way to the airport, and he had no doubt in his mind the two of them had been up to something. Probably the ears, actually... But if the two of them had been making out then he wanted to claim Taeyong back as his own. He was _his_ baby boy, _his_ Kitten, not Ten’s. 

"Did Tennie help you with all of this?" Johnny asked once the two of them finally parted, fingers playing with the chiffon of Taeyong's babydoll. It had Ten written all over it. He knew exactly what Johnny liked, and could never resist getting Taeyong in lingerie. He wasn't sure the blonde would have chosen this on his own. 

Taeyong nodded in response, face flushing. Was it really that obvious? 

"He helped me pick out something special for tonight. Something pretty for you and then-" he paused, feeling awfully shy all of a sudden. It was different Johnny thinking Ten was behind all of this, but...him? He was the timid, innocent one; he wasn't sure how he felt about Johnny knowing this was idea. 

But he couldn't let Ten take credit considering Johnny was clearly into it. 

"I saw these and I thought they were cute and I...I hoped you'd like them."

"You know me so well, Precious." Johnny kissed Taeyong again, unable to get enough. Seeing one of his baby boys in cat ears had honestly never crossed his mind before, but...wow.

Taeyong wrapped his arms around the back of Johnny’s neck, pressing himself flush against the elder because Johnny was saying _all_ of the right things and Taeyong wanted to give himself up. Fully. He moaned into his Daddy's mouth as Johnny’s hands roamed over his body, dipping under the chiffon of his babydoll to grip at his tiny waist, tugging at the lace trim of his panties before travelling down to grab a hand full of his ass and-

"Oh?" Johnny pulled back as he came into contact with something fluffy. Was that just part of Taeyong's underwear or was it- judging by the whimper that came from his boyfriends lips as Johnny tugged at the fur, no, it wasn't. "My Kitty even has a tail?"

Taeyong nodded slowly, face flushing again. This was so embarrassing, mainly because of how much it was turning him on. 

"Let me see."

Taeyong turned on his knees, feeling a little awkward and exposed under Johnny’s gaze. What if he didn't look good enough from behind? He knew his ass was pretty flat and that Ten always looked way cuter in panties than he did and what if the tail just made him look stupid? He wanted to do something extra special for his Daddy tonight; he didn't want to look like a joke. 

"Cute." Johnny mused to himself, fingers stroking through the snow white fur before tugging gently again, lips quirking up as Taeyong whimpered. "Have you been a naughty Kitty, touching yourself while Daddy was out?"

Taeyong flushed red, he knew this would come up, but...he just _really_ hoped he wouldn't get punished. It was only a little bit, only to fit the plug in so he could look pretty for Daddy. 

"Y-Yes. But I just stretched myself a little bit, Daddy! I didn't come. I'm sorry."

Johnny smiled softly. Taeyong was so damn cute. This was something that usually warranted a light punishment, but not tonight. No, he had something really special lined up and he didn't want to ruin it. So long as Taeyong was truly apologetic, he wasn't going to get punished. 

"Are you? Because I know what a greedy little slut you can be when there are fingers in your ass."

Taeyong whined, cock twitching as Johnny degraded him. He absolutely loved it, he couldn't even lie. He loved when Johnny treated him like he could barely control himself because he was so desperate to get off. When he called him a whore as he cried and begged to be fucked harder. Because it was true. He was a greedy little slut, but how couldn't he be? Johnny and Ten made him feel so good how could he not want more? 

But it still embarrassed him a little, made his ears glow bright red. 

"I-I am sorry, Daddy. I only stretched myself enough for the plug to fit in, I promise. I know I'm a slut, but I was good! I wanted to wait for you."

"It's okay, baby, I believe you." Johnny tugged a little harsher on the tail, causing Taeyong to sit back down, legs still folded underneath him. "I don't want to punish you tonight, so long as you promise to be good for me. One more strike and that's it, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight without coming. Okay?"

Taeyong nodded feverishly. That was by far his least favourite punishment. Johnny had only implemented it on him a couple of times, and usually reserved it for when he had been a real brat, but it put the fear of god in him. He was going to be the best Kitten he could be tonight. 

"Words."

"I'll be good, Daddy! I'll be so good."

"Perfect." Johnny pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Taeyong's nose. "Because I have a present for you. Close your eyes."

Taeyong did as he was told, butterflies fluttering around his stomach as he waited with baited breath. What could it be? Maybe Johnny was going to dress up for _him._ Oh god maybe he was going to put on those suit trousers Taeyong absolutely loved him in. The ones that hugged his thighs and ass perfectly. Or maybe the present was going to be a dick between his lips. 'Open up, sweetie' and then Johnny would shove his cock down Taeyong's throat. He practically bounced with excitement at the thought, his own cock straining against the lace of his panties. 

"Okay, open up."

Taeyong let his jaw drop; eyes still screwed shut as he waited for Johnny to have his way with his mouth. To fuck his face and use him however he wanted. 

"Your eyes, Taeyong."

"Oh." Taeyong wasn't sure it was possible for his face to be any redder than it always was but he could practically hear the blood rushing to his head as he cracked an eye open, a little worried to say Johnny’s reaction. 

"You really are a dumb whore, aren't you?" Johnny teased, making Taeyong shift a little on his knees. "But that's why I love you."

Taeyong hadn't even registered why Johnny had told him to open his eyes, or the fact his boyfriend was holding a flat velvet box in his hands. What even was that? Some weird new sex toy Johnny had found? 

"And I want you to be mine. Officially."

Taeyong gasped as Johnny opened the box, revealing a black leather collar, complete with name tag. Johnny was...giving him a collar? His _own_ collar? This was huge! 

"D-Daddy, I-"

"I know it doesn't really go with your outfit." Johnny knew fine well if Ten’s collar didn't match what he was wearing he got all pouty and moody, and maybe Taeyong was the same, who knew? "But Ten's first ever collar was black too. It seemed fitting."

"No, I- I love it!" Taeyong could feel himself welling up. He had wanted this for so long, always feeling a little pang of jealousy in his stomach whenever Johnny would fasten Ten's collar around his neck. He wanted one too. So badly. But he knew how significant it was, that Johnny wouldn't give a collar to just anybody. Ten had always likened his own collar to an engagement ring. It was a sign of commitment between him and Johnny. A symbol that he belonged to his Daddy and that his Daddy would love him and look after him no matter what. 

And now Johnny was giving Taeyong a collar of his own. He felt like he was going to cry. 

"Daddy..." Taeyong sniffled as Johnny’s thumb brushed against his cheek. "This- This means so much to me."

"Does that mean you want it?" Johnny beamed, that little dimple of his digging into his cheek. That smile that Taeyong could never help but smile back at because no one made him happier than Johnny. 

"Yes! Of course I do!" Taeyong giggled as Johnny stood, taking his hand and leading him over to the mirror. He wanted Taeyong to see this. To see himself be claimed. 

Taeyong's breath hitched as Johnny took the collar from its box, as he stood behind him, as he placed the collar around Taeyong's neck, as he pressed a soft kiss to platinum blonde hair. As he fastened it. As the buckle of the collar around his neck closed. As he became Johnny’s. Officially. Once and for all. 

"You like it?"

Taeyong opened his mouth and closed it again, lips moving but no words coming out as he tried to formulate a response. This was so overwhelming. All he had ever wanted was a Daddy that loved him more than anything. Someone to collar him, to make them theirs and look after him...forever. This really was like an engagement ring. 

"Baby?"

"It's perfect." Taeyong squeaked out. The black looked absolutely gorgeous against his skin; a complete contrast to the floaty white chiffon he had on, thick and heavy around his neck. It felt...right. The way it hugged his skin, Johnny had put it on just tight enough so that he could feel it, but not so that it was uncomfortable. The way the name tag glinted against his skin as he twisted it between his fingers. _Baby Boy_ engraved on one side with a little diamanté heart next to it. Taeyong noticed the crystal was blue, differentiating his tag from the pink crystal encrusted into Ten's.  _Daddy's_  emblazoned on the other side, showing exactly who it was he belonged to.

"It looks good on you." Taeyong moaned lowly as Johnny latched onto his neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down to his shoulder, as arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Taeyong was _his._ His baby boy. His Kitten. 

Johnny had always hoped he would have a second baby boy to dote on, but for a while he thought that wasn't going to be possible. He knew Ten had jealousy issues, and he was worried that maybe he would never accept Taeyong. But he was wrong. Ten loved Taeyong just as much as Johnny did. The three of them had this perfect little relationship and he wanted to make that more permanent. He wanted Taeyong and Ten to be on a level playing field. He wanted Taeyong to feel just as loved and secure in their relationship as Ten did. He wanted him to have a collar of his own. 

And now it was around his neck, Johnny couldn't ignore the way it made his stomach twist. 

"You don't have to wear it all the time, just when you want." Johnny spoke against the leather as he continued his gentle assault on Taeyong's neck. Ten didn't wear his collar that often, it wasn't exactly appropriate when you were teaching kids contemporary dance, but Johnny positively melted any time he saw Ten with which ever coloured leather he'd decided on that day around his neck. Johnny didn't need the collar to be constantly there to know Ten was his; it was a symbol of love between the two of them. 

"I don't want to take it off. Ever."

Johnny chuckled lowly; Taeyong couldn’t take his eyes off of the collar in the mirror. "You know you can't wear jewellery for work."

"I'll quit. Go work at Hot Topic or something." 

"Don't be silly. You just got your brand new job." Johnny had been so proud of Taeyong when he decided to leave the restaurant he had worked at for years to try and pursue a career as a head chef as opposed to just a sous chef. And he had done it. Of course he had. Because Taeyong was amazing, and Johnny was pretty sure he could do anything he put his mind to. "We can leave it by the door so you can put it on as soon as you're home, if you want."

"That's cute." Taeyong spun in Johnny’s arms, reaching up on his tiptoes to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for this."

"I love you too, Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions!! i also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lowkeyamen) uwu  
> 


End file.
